


Three Things

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bickering, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Good Parent Din Djarin, Jedi Maul (Star Wars), Keldabe Kiss, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Boba Fett, Sharing a Bed, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Compliation of three sentences fics from tumblr!
Relationships: Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5597 | Jesse/Darth Maul, Darth Maul/Anakin Skywalker, Din Djarin/Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	1. BobaDin + Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com) Requests are always welcome!  
> 

Din resisted for only a moment when Boba pulled him closer, the other man’s grumbled words lost in the rattle of his teeth as another shiver overtook him. 

“I can sleep somewhere else,” Din murmured, hearing the vocoder catch and reveal his reluctance to move, a flush burning across his cheeks. 

Boba’s arms locked tighter around Din’s waist, cutting off any more of his protests, hands tracing across the scars he could reach with a gentleness that threatened to break Din everytime.


	2. DinLuke + Drill

Luke wasn’t staring, he knew better than that, but time and time again he found his gaze drawn back to the Mandalorian — his arms bare and golden in the sun as he worked on his firing mechanism. 

Grogu chirped, abandoning his pursuit of one of the small lizards that lurked in the shadows of the trees, and began to toddle back to Din, babbling with every step. 

The man paused, one arm reflexively rising over his head to keep the drill he held out of Grogu’s way, as he helped Grogu onto his lap, and Luke couldn’t help but fall in love for the twentieth time that morning.


	3. Codex + Homework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern! University! AU

“Let me copy your work.”

Cody barely had time to protest before Rex climbed onto his lap, managing to grab his caf from the desk as the pair wobbled and shifted in broken unison, his other hand settling on the blond’s waist as a support. 

Rex twisted around just enough to grin at Cody, a brilliant thing like sunshine peeking out from behind the cloud cover, and Cody simply sighed, settling back to admire the curve of Rex’s back — knowing that trying to dislodge his boyfriend would be more trouble than it was worth.


	4. JesseMaul + Barrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jedi! Maul

Jesse stumbled slightly as he left the party — his skin flushed from the press of bodies against his, the taste of fruit and sugar, straight from the barrel in the illegal barracks still, lying heavy on his tongue — and ran straight into Maul’s chest. 

Before the Zabrak could draw away from him, guilt lying heavy on his shoulders and still uncomfortable in the new dark Jedi robes, Jesse wrapped his arms around his waist, smiling loosely up at him. 

“Going to run from me again?” Jesse murmured, rising up on his toes to press his forehead to Maul’s, watching the flicker of love-concern-worry flash through his eyes before Maul carefully leaned into the embrace, as if worried that Jesse would shatter beneath his touch.


	5. Waxer x Boil + Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern! AU

“We can’t keep it,” Boil tried, knowing even as he said it that his resolve would crumple like wet paper the moment Waxer turned his pleading gaze from the dog — a cowering pale yellow lump on the pavement in front of him, ears pressed flat to its head and yet it’s tail hit the pavement rhythmically — to him.

Waxer hadn’t even turned all the way towards him, the edge of his lip curved into a pout, when Boil caved as he knew he would, as he always did, with an exhalation of “Fine.”

Boil sighed, hands hanging on the swell of Waxer’s hips to keep them both upright as the other man tried his best to kiss every inch of his face, the words “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” falling from his lips like a chant, and tried to rework their budget in his head to accommodate a fourth mouth to feed.


	6. Cody x Wolffe + Sparring

Wolffe’s teeth sunk into Cody’s collarbone as he pinned him on his back, pulling a muted hiss — so unlike the groans he knew he could pull from him — and a chiding open-handed slap to the side of the head, lacking the force or the intention behind his previous blows. 

“Going to return the favour, cyar’ika?” Wolffe murmured into Cody’s ear, utilising the reflexive shiver to press a kiss to his neck, feeling the trapped groan vibrate through his throat.

The flip was a surprise, Wolffe crashing to the mat with a yelp — Cody’s thighs tensing around his waist to do so — but it only got better when Cody had settled on top of him, leaning down to nip at the lines of his throat with a growl, “We are only getting started, an’ee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: cyar’ika = beloved, an’ee = all teeth/all bite (affectionate)


	7. FinnPoe + Portion

Poe was like a beacon next to him, drawing people from all over the Resistance to stop by their table to talk to him, their laughter and grins brightening the air. 

Finn stayed quiet, shoulders tensed as he reflexively waited for a blow, carefully portioning out his meal into bite-sized pieces as he tampered down the urge to bolt.

The gentle touch to his hand made him flinch, but Poe had only moved back a few inches before Finn caught himself, reaching out to twine their fingers together tightly beneath the table, grounding himself further.


	8. Codywan + Pledge

Cody could still remember the press of Alpha-17’s hand in the crook of his neck — his grip designed to keep Cody still, and yet so close to snapping the fragile feeling bone there — as the older clone leaned forward, eyes wide and wild, as he made Cody repeat the promise to keep his Jedi safe until he could recall it from heart.

“Commander!”

Cody answered Obi-Wan’s wave with one of his own, hooking the fallen lightsaber onto the hook on his belt — allowing himself a moment to trace his fingers over the handle as a small rip in his glove allowed him to feel the lingering heat from Obi-Wan’s hand — and began to walk towards the stairs to the small balcony, knowing he would keep his promise to Obi-Wan until his dying breath.


	9. BobaDin + Protection

The blaster bolt was a flicker of red out of the corner of his eye, and Din twisted away, already bracing for impact, hand scrabbling for the blaster at his side— 

Boba returned the shot in an instant, using Din’s own momentum to tuck the man behind him — a flash of warmth coiling through Din’s chest at the action — but the bolt caught him in the hip, sending them both crashing to the floor to the sound of the would-be assassin’s choked scream. 

“Don’t start apologising cause you’re mine, and I look after what’s mine, princess,” Boba groaned, half lying over Din, every word sounding like it was being punched out of him, and Din nodded, helpless to do anything else.


	10. DunLuke + Minimum

All it took was the barest sliver of skin — Din’s glove slipping ever so slightly as he stretched out to scoop Grogu up, his laughter flooding out through his vocoder and mingling with the child’s giggles — and Luke couldn’t think as all thoughts fled from his head, cheeks burning a vibrant pink. 

Luke dragged his eyes away, forcing himself to focus on the twisted, grease-covered tangle of wires in front of him even as his thoughts circled the black hole that was that single glimpse of bared skin. 

“Would you like any help?” Din asked, being careful to step loudly as he moved closer, and Luke could only nod mutely, praying to Force that his blush wouldn’t betray him once more as the Mandalorian sat down next to him, reaching out to take the wires — revealing his wrist once more.


	11. BobaDin + Speculate

The ragtag members of Boba’s ‘court’ — bastards every one of them, just waiting for the right moment to slide a knife between his ribs and steal his throne — whispered as if he couldn’t hear what they were saying, as if he couldn’t hear them wondering about Din.

Boba grinned, the action all teeth and hidden behind his buy’ce, and reached over to grasp Din’s hand from his reclined seat on his throne, tugging the taller man down to his level.

He could hear Fennec’s low chuckle behind him as he pressed his forehead to Din’s — picturing the ferocious blush that would radiate over the other man’s cheeks whenever they were alone enough for him to take off his buy’ce — before Boba moved away and Din straightened back up, Boba beckoning the next supplicant forward with a wave of his hand.


	12. Jessix + Paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern! University! AU

At times like this, when Kix’s eyes ached with every blink and words he was continuing to read no longer made sense, he would consider what his funeral would be like when he snapped and bludgeoned his professor to death with the medical tome he had been set to study.

Jesse was half slumped against him in the small alcove at the back of the library where Kix had made camp — secluded behind the towering bookshelves and discarded medical dummies.

His breath was warm against the side of Kix’s temple, Jesse’s head thrown back to rest on his shoulder with his cheek rasping against Kix’s new undercut with every exhale, and the medical student felt himself relax with every rasping breath the other took.


	13. CobbDin + Speech

Din loved to listen to Cobb talk — the rolling drawl that elongated his words sent a spark of heat rolling down Din’s spine whenever the man would sense his eyes on him mid-sentence, and he would wink — but sometimes the man needed to learn to shut up.

Din buried his face to the bare crook of Cobb’s neck with a groan — finally causing the stream of slurred compliments to break off into a mess of laughter — as the Mandalorian reached blindly up to run his fingers across the curve of Cobb’s jaw to where the blindfold still lay flush, tied tightly over his eyes.

“You’ll believe me eventually, Mando, ” Cobb laughed, managing to kiss Din’s fingers as the other retreated for a moment, overwhelmed.


	14. ObiMaul + Recipe

They shouldn’t work together, the sheer weight of their history would have shattered any fledgeling relationship if they had been anyone else but they had been stubborn, in every regard.

Maul sighed, the noise trailing off into a growl, crossing and uncrossing his legs once again, digging his thumb into the corded muscle that never seemed to loosen.

“You’re doing well,” Obi-Wan murmured, drawing his scowling face up to kiss him gently, following the line of his tattoo to his ear in order to murmur, ”And I will make it up to you later.”


	15. BobaDin + Quiet

Over time, Din realised he had grown as used to the gentle sounds of Slave I as he had been to the groans and creaks of the Razor Crest, listening to them reverberate through the still air as the ship hurtled on, running on autopilot and under Fennec’s watchful eye from the pilot’s seat; but there was something else there.

Boba whistled a disjointed half forgotten tune, breaking the silence, as he smoothed a fresh coat of paint over his pauldron, the combined sigil of a mudhorn and a mythosaur gleaming under the harsh lights of the ship, and realisation hit Din like a lighting bolt.

“Hey, you okay?” Boba murmured, reaching up to steady Din whose thoughts were suddenly too loud in the quiet, a pulsing beat of ‘I love him’ cutting off his air, and he could only nod frantically, curling into the other man’s bulk.


	16. BobaDin + Breakfast

Din was used to going without, Boba had realised after a time spent watching the newest member of their small party — longer than he would admit to Fennec as he could already picture the knowing smirk she would give him, delighted that her minor machinations were successful — but he hadn’t realised that Din had also been watching him.

The bed dipped as Din sat back down on the edge, and Boba reached for him blindly, missing the other man’s warmth in the time he had been gone during the chill of a Tatooine morning, and froze as his fingers knocked against something that rattled against the tray it was set on.

“I made you breakfast,” Din muttered, head ducked and turned away from Boba’s gaze — a smudge of berry flavoured paste resting over one cheek bone — and Boba barely managed to retain enough thought to move the tray before he dragged Din back into the bed with him, kissing him desperately.


	17. DinLuke + Animal

It was a confused tangle of limbs they found themselves in, both taking a reflexive step back when the swamp-toad had roared from the bushes — hearts skipping a beat and Din’s grip turned bruising on Luke’s wrist — and the ground fell away beneath them.

“Are you hurt?” Luke hissed, pressing his hand to Din’s helmet as he pulled them both into a standing position, shifting in an instant as Din let out a half-bitten off cry of pain — his ankle flaring with fresh agony.

Din couldn’t speak, teeth clamped down onto his tongue to try and keep silent, but he couldn’t hold back a yelp as Luke picked him up, almost effortlessly, as he scrambled to get a grip on the Jedi’s shoulders as the man started to walk back to camp, a sense of urgency to his movements.


	18. DinCobb + Gate

It was a simple gate that marked the entrance to the small ranch, almost hidden amidst the rolling dunes and scrubs that surrounded it, and Din walked towards it and the man sitting atop it — boots swinging in a staccato rhythm — feeling his shoulders stiffen further with every step.

Hazel eyes crinkled at the corners as Cobb smiled, leaning down in tandem as Din wordlessly stepped between his legs and tilting his head back to stare up at him, hands settling on Cobb’s thighs like an anchor.

There were so many things Din could say — apologies for running away, his regret at how he left the man, whispered confirmations that he did love Cobb back — but instead, he fumbled with his face covering, pulling it down far enough to see the look of surprise on the other man’s face before he kissed him.


	19. CodyWan + Interrupted Snuggling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full request: Codywan, snuggling before being rudely interrupted by an oblivious brother (jedi or clone) of your choice

“Because, you see, the thing about the new upgrade is—” Neither of them dared to move, Cody and Obi-Wan watching Anakin stride backwards and forwards, gesticulating wildly, too lost in his argument with himself to realise what he had walked in on: Cody’s head tucked beneath Obi-Wan’s chin, the Jedi’s arms wrapped around him as they spoke quietly, both pressed so close together in their dark clothing. 

Cody felt Obi-Wan’s breath hitch behind him, his hands an increasing pressure on his thighs, and carefully turned to look at the other man, seeing the vibrant pink blush that had bloomed across his cheeks and down his neck — knowing, in a way that would panic Anakin, that the blush travelled over his chest as well.

“Sir?” Rex called from the doorway, very deliberately not looking at the stock-still pair as he worked on removing Anakin, and Cody didn’t need to see his brother’s face to know he was wearing his best shit-eating grin at their expense.


	20. AniMaul + Smash

The metal crumpled beneath Anakin’s fists as easily as wet paper, but the sound was masked by the louder screeching wail of the alarms as the small ship entered free-fall, pressing them both further together even as Maul snarled in frustration, prosthetic legs holding Anakin close and centred. 

“Is this the ride you promised me?” Maul hissed into his ear, the Dark Side pulsing around them both as Anakin shuddered, his skin reflexively crawling with revulsion even as heat bloomed in the pit of his stomach before Maul continued with a grin, teeth pressed inadvertently into the jut of Anakin’s collarbone, “because I was expecting something more horizontal.”

“If this was the ride,” Anakin wheezed, biting back laughter despite himself as he struggled to slow the ship’s desperate fall, “then you wouldn’t be talking so much.”


End file.
